Bimmer
A literal off-centred Discord logo Wolf boi. "Reiker is extremely macho man" Early Life Bimmer came into existence on the eve of Christmas 2018. His first words were, "merry crumber". Being a new user, he had yet to use a Discord profile picture, and after some suggestions from users Icemare and RazzberryHyena, decided on using the default "blurple" Discord profile picture slightly enlarged and off centre, a little off to the left. Soon after, he would begin pestering Reiker, calling him gay repeatedly (as a joke though). Appearance When Bimmer joined the Furry_irl Discord server, he had yet to create a fursona, meaning that he was merely a floating voice at the time. However, during the Reiker Profile Picture epidemic, he wished to participate, thus designing a fursona in the process; he edited his profile picture onto Reiker's profile picture, creating the iconic blurple wolf we all know and tolerate today. Bimmer, standing at a mere 5 feet and 2 inches (and that's being generous), is rather short. While other users around his stature may complain, he embraces his small size as a part of his identity. Bimmer has relatively thick fur on his face and neck, its density decreasing around his torso and legs to reveal his lean, slightly toned figure. Bimmer's style typically includes clothes from the brand GOLF, Tyler, the Creator's fashion brand, thus making him a lowkey hypebeast. He also wears caps, and to wear them, he cuts holes out of their sides for his ears to comfortably stick out of. He has admitted to owning multiple Minecraft™ t-shirts. He wears socks at all times to prevent himself from being infected with the Big Gay™. Bimmer, although not a homosexual, enjoys makeup and often wears colourful eyeshadow, mascara and brightly-coloured contact lenses. Behavior A regular response to the phrase "you are gay" by Bimmer is "no u", followed by a space and regularly 2 or 3 exclamation marks. Comments such as "You are cute" and uttering the stinky nickname "Bummer" (only used by mean and ugly people) will be met with the same response. Whenever Reiker''' joins the chat a friendly exchange of greetings filled with several exclamation marks and ":3" will ensue. Bimmer performs homiesexual acts openly, such as giving his homies no homo smooches, hugs and cuddles. Relationship/s (?) Soon after joining, Bimmer, being a homiesexual, developed homie-feelings for Reiker. However, being socially awkward, he would merely tease Reiker, calling him "gay" or a "dork". This escalated into a situation where he was invited to Reiker's house, who promised to "cook him a nice lunch and then punch him very hard". Bimmer accepted the offer without hesitation and the two were, officially, from that day on, homies4lyf. Other so-called "homies" include Videos, Dyngo and Rovilux. The list goes on, as he typically accepts homieship with anyone who asks. During the large Marriage RP, '''Bimmer and Reiker were forcibly married by the pastor Seasnakez. It is unclear whether they are still married or in a so called "bromance", as this event was never brought up ever again. Trivia * '''Bimmer '''is a very cute wolf and has very pretty eyes. * He's an artist, and draws high quality art. * He loves Reiker more than anything, but is too afraid to say it. * He listens to K-pop, Death Grips and Tyler, the Creator almost exclusively, due to his abhorrent taste in music. However, his favourite songs of all time are 1, 2 Oatmeal and Mario Be Playin' T-Dub. * He sometimes has vague memories of being a Snow Leopard, perhaps from a past life. * He is also terrible at keeping secrets.